Chemistry
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Danny has always been a science nerd. He liked to make stuff explode in Chemistry and be a total nerd in Biology. But sometimes his ghost powers may or may not get in the way... Collections of drabbles and one-shots from my Science class.
1. Exploding DNA

**Chemistry Chapter One**

**Timeline: This is after D-Stabilized, but Phantom Planet never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I FINALLY MADE A OC! But she's based off of my science teacher... So I technically don't own anything, as my science teacher will probably set my hair on fire if I said I owned her.**

**IMPORTANT: These one-shots are based off of my science classes. I also made my friends/Lab partners into the characters of Danny Phantom. So if any of my friends are reading this, this is who you are:**

**Danny- Me *Dodges tomatoes* What? **

**Tucker- Callie**

**Sam- Ramzi**

**Valerie- Michael**

**So if any of you are NOT my real life friends, this list is useless. **

**Now, enjoy my crazy science classes!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Danny Fenton may get detentions every other day, and F's on tests, and the rare B-, but he was good at one thing in school. Very good, in fact.

Chemistry.

He was a chemistry wiz. He could make something explode with a first aid kit, pencil, and a little ghost energy. He memorized the Periodic Table of Elements without even trying. If it wasn't for his periodic absents due to his ghost fighting, he would have a solid A+.

He had one if those super-awesome teachers that was CRAZY for her subject. Whenever someone made something explode, she would give them a daily grade of a 100. Every other day, they would do experiments that collage-level students would do: Extracting DNA from strawberries (or themselves), asking the Fenton's for Ectoplasm and studying that, and the most famous one: Adding different types of elements to their blood, and see how they reacted. Every girl (Except for Sam) would scream when their blood bounced on liquid nitrogen.

And Danny loved every minute of it.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I wonder what we are doing today," Tucker asked rhetorically as he sat down in the stool across from Danny.

"I saw the rubbing alcohol on the desk. Today were extracting DNA from something." Danny replied, looking up from the textbook he was reading.

Sam was Danny's lab partner, as decided at the beginning of the year, and Tucker had Valerie. It was two lab groups to a station, so they always were together. (And easier to copy off of Danny)

The teacher, Ms. Kaon, the beloved teacher, walked in right as Valerie and Sam sat down, signaling the beginning of class.

"Gloves on. Goggles on, hair pulled back, Dash, put up that iPod-" Dash quickly shoved the small devise in his pocket. "-and scalpels away Kwan. We won't need them today." Kwan disappointedly put his scalpel in the cabinet under his lab table.

(A/N: Did anyone get the scalpel reference?)

"You may or may not have figured this out, but today we are extracting DNA-" Danny smiled at Tucker, who stuck out his tongue. "From ourselves." Sam shot a worried look at Danny, who waved it off. "It'll be fine, I got a plan."

"Now, as you know, we can extract in three harmless, legal ways that won't get me sued: From blood, spit, or hair. You can choose what you what, but keep in mind that dyed hair won't work. Now, there are needles up front for those of you brave enough to do blood, and hairbrushes for you babies."

Danny grinned. Extracting DNA was always cool, but from himself? Awesome. He was going to do the blood test, as those are always the ones that got the most DNA, but he knew that his Ectoplasm will show up no matter what. But, he had a plan.

The hairbrushes were to get hair without hurting the student, and so they didn't have a bald spot. "That'll get me sued for sure, and then y'all will lose this!" Ms. Kaon would say, than bursting into a disco dance move.

Danny took the needle, and stuck it into a vein in the croak of his elbow and pulled back, not even flinching at the small sting. The vial filled with a red liquid that shimmered slightly with green if you looked closely.

Turning around to make sure no one was looking, he placed his hand under the tip of the needle, and concentrated. All the green shimmery stuff, ectoplasm, was pulled to the shaft of the needle, and poured out into his hand.

He quickly poured the stuff into the Ecto-waste, which was put into the classroom after some stray ectoplasm caused some pencils to attack the class.

He didn't notice Valerie was watching him the whole time.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So, we add this to the sample," Sam said as she poured rubbing alcohol into her hair sample. Yes, her beautiful midnight black hair was completely natural, so she didn't have to draw blood. Danny also noticed Star spitting into her vial, too chicken to do the blood test. 'Her hair must be dyed.' He noted.

"Yeah, and than we add this-" Danny replied, adding another chemical, his hand brushing Sam's ever so slightly. "-Than you stir it around."

A white, mucus like substance floated to the top of the vial. "Cool." Sam stated, her voice full of wonder.

Danny swirled his, and fished out the white mucus. "So, that's my DNA." Sam asked almost rhetorically, in amazement.

"Yep! Now, let's see what happens if I set mine on fire.." Tucker replied to Sam, fishing his gunk out with a pencil (Danny tensed at this) and into a test tube. He set his DNA over a bunsen burner (that he had lit earlier), and the mucus-like gel shriveled up, the water and alcohol evaporating. It than promptly set itself on fire.

"Whoa!" He cried, yanking the test tube out from under the fire. "That is so cool!"

"That is freaking awesome, Tuck!" Danny cried, watching the flames from Tucker's DNA. He wafted the white gas emitting from the dried-up mucus. "Uck, smells like a Double Nasty Burger. That's just gross, man."

"Eww, how many Nasty Burgers do you have to eat before your burned up DNA starts to smell like that?" Valerie shuddered.

"Exactly one thousand three hundred and twenty four. I kept track on my PDA." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"This is why I'm a vegan." Sam stated, with a disgusted look on her face as she watched Tucker and Danny howl with laughter, almost like hyenas.

"I wonder what mine smells like!" Danny said as he calmed down. He pinched the mucus and dropped it in the test tube with a wet smack, and clamped it to the tongs Tucker had dropped on the table.

He than held it over the open flame, and his promptly exploded, engulfing the table in thin white smoke.

"It smells like fudge! Ew!" Paulina shrieked from across the room.

Coughing, Danny waved his arm above his head, trying to clear the area of smoke. "Fudge? Really?"

Unknown to his peers, he was just as much as a fudge fanatic as his father. He just hid it more, buying fudge bars and hiding them in his room when no one was around. Once, Sam had found his stash, and sometimes used it as blackmail. It was embarrassing, really. And annoying.

Ms. Kaon walked over, her heels clicking on the tile floor. "Alright, who exploded this one?" She asked casually, as if she was meeting up with her friends at the mall.

"Me and Tucker." Danny replied easily, he had this conversation a lot in this class, and he knew what was coming.

"Well, an A plus for you and Tucker, than. May I ask, what exactly did you do?"

"Well, Tucker set his DNA over the fire, and I did the same thing. Mine just exploded." He replied nervously. Danny knew why his exploded, traces of ectoplasm were still in his DNA. His little magnet trick wouldn't have gotten rid of all of the strands, leaving enough to make a minor explosion that still left the glass test tube unharmed.

"Awesome! Yours was probably in the solution longer, correct?" She asked briskly.

"Umm.. Yeah! Of course!" He replied quickly.

"Well, clean up your table. The bell's about to ring." She called out to the class. "And Kwan, put up that god darn scalpel away!"

"Aw!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Heehee... What is this? I just uploaded Kwan the Ghost Hunter, and my brother reminds me to publish this? XD**

**Did any of you get the scalpel reference, for those of you that read April Fools? There is also a reference to this class in Kwan the Ghost Hunter. XD **

**And yes, I have actually extracted my own DNA. No, I have never exploded it. This is for fun, keep this in mind. If the characters are OOC, too bad!**

**Review please!**

**-FallingNarwhals**


	2. Purple Laytax Gloves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**{~}{~}{~}**

"Hey Danny..." Tucker asked the raven haired boy carefully, not wanting to make a scene. This was truly important. If he didn't tell him about this, he wouldn't know how he would react if he found out himself.

"Hm? What's wrong, Tuck?" Danny asked, looking up from the table, his blue eyes wide.

"Your gloves were blue earlier, right?"

"...Yes?"

"Why are they purple?"

Danny looked down at his latex gloves. Sure enough, they were bright purple instead of the dull blue they were supposed to be.

"Um... I don't really want to know."

"But what if it's poisonous? What if it's some sort of latex glove eating acid and it will burn your hands off?"

"Well," Danny wiped his hand on Tucker's shirt. The teen yelped, but nothing happened. "I think it's fine."

"Dude! Don't do that!" Tucker yelled, drawing attention from several people in the class.

"Well, it didn't hurt you, and I don't see you withering in pain on the floor. You aren't dead either, so it's fine." Danny replied crankly. He had a long night of ghost hunting, and honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with petty things like purple gloves covered in acid. He just wanted to lay his head down on his desk, and _sleep._

But no. He had to deal with Dash shoving him in a locker (It wasn't because he couldn't get out of it, it was the simple act that he could still be shoved into lockers while he shoved ghosts into thermoses on a daily basis. That was the problem.), his parents getting onto him about his slipping grades, the Box Ghost, a broken library scanner that went off when he walked out the door, the Box Ghost, a pop quiz in English, and, worse of all, the Box Ghost!

Tucker opened his mouth to respond, but saw the tiredness and exhaust in the boy's eyes, and let it go.

After all, it was just purple gloves anyway. Who cares if they were covered in acid or not?

**{~}{~}{~}**

**The following did actually happen. Just replace the ghosts with studying, and me having an entire gallon of milk poured on my head instead of being shoved in a lock, and this describes my week.**

**Urgh... Just expect shorter chapters for this story, alright? It's kinda hard to describe my classes. So this will be more like moments instead of the actual class.**

**Wish me luck for finals!**

**-FallingNarwhals**


	3. First aid kits can be dangerous

**Alright, this is a warning. If any of y'all have read ****Sasysa1012's**** fic "Remembering," then you will recognize this. At one point, she had Danny make gauze explode from a first aid kit and a stick.**

**Well, she got that idea from me. XD I was babbling on about Chemistry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**{~}{~}{~}**

Tucker was _bored. _It was tiring to listen to Ms. Kaon blabbering about the Periodic Table of Elements _again,_ because some people still haven't memorized the ways to determine the number of neutrons in an element. Or even what the atomic number meant!

Sure, he was no chemistry protegee like Danny. But he at least knew that Oxygen was a gas at room temperature, not a solid. But some students just seemed to be extremely dense in this subject.

"Yes, Dash?"

"So you find out the protons by adding the electrons and the atomic number?" The blond jock asked, scratching his head with a pencil.

The teacher sighed. She was obviously tired of the dense students as well. "No Dash, the protons and the electrons _and_ the atomic number are the same. You don't need to add anything to find protons."

"Ohhhh..."

Tucker resisted the urge to face-palm. Glancing sideways at Danny, he could tell the hybrid was trying hard not to smack the jock. Or his own face.

"We learned this in eighth grade!" He mumbled under his breath. "We are sophomores!"

Tucker silently agreed. But by the looks of half the class, the whole protons-equal-electrons-and-atomic-number was news to them. They had that realization look on their faces, like they just discovered something completely obvious. Which they did.

But the other half was looking as extremely bored as he was. Valerie was reading her history text book, and Sam was writing something in her journal. Oh, it was that purple composition notebook that she had since sixth grade. Tucker and Danny always assumed it was a diary or something, until one day she slapped a sticker that read "Sam's Poetry Journal" in block letters. Now it was simply called _The Journal _when he and Danny talked about it in private.

Danny let out a sigh and shut his notebook, where he was scribbling the lecture in his messy handwriting, and started to draw something.

He looked under the lab station as Ms. Kaon droned on. There was some pretty interesting stuff under here! There was a fire extinguisher, a bunch of beakers, some chemicals, a first aid kit, and, for some strange reason, a huge box of raisins.

Wait. _A First Aid kit._ Tucker smiled evilly to himself. How many chances do you get to play with a first aid kit?

He set it carefully on his table, and silently clicked the plastic tabs open. Whoa. There was some pretty cool stuff in here! Band Aids, gauze, rubbing alcohol, even a roll of duck tape!

He took out the gauze and ripped a bit off. He started to mindlessly play around with it, folding it this way and that. Danny saw him and looked at him weirdly, but didn't stop drawing. He now had a outline of what looked like the beaker in front of him... Oh. There was a head floating in the middle. He recognized it from the horror movie they watched the night before.

Tucker took the rubbing alcohol and poured a little bit on the gauze. Danny looked over when the sharp smell hit his nose, but just shrugged.

Now Tucker didn't know what to do with it. He had a folded piece of gauze with some other things in it **(A/N: I didn't put all of the steps because I don't want to get arrested for teaching you guys how to blow something up!)**, and now he soaked it in rubbing alcohol. What should he do next?

Bored, he poked the mound with the end of his eraser-bitten-off pencil. Next thing he saw, was the pile of mush smoking before it burst into flames with a loud _BANG._

"Ouch!" He yelped, stumbling backwards. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get rid of the smoke.

"What happened?"

"What was that?"

"Smoke, and the it exploded-"

"Guys, I think it's still on fire!"

"Was that Tucker?"

"Dude, that was awesome!'

"QUIET!" Ms. Kaon yelled, silencing the room. Not even a second later, the fire alarm went off, causing the sprinkler to turn on, full blast.

"Ahh!" Everyone yelped as the cold water hit them. It also put out the licking flames on Tucker's table.

"My drawing!" Danny exclaimed, shoving the sopping wet paper in his binder as a half-heartened attempt to keep it dry.

"Foley! Detention! And a good mark for the day, I suppose..." Ms. Kaon muttered as they exited the classroom.

Danny caught up with him as soon as they were outside. "Dude... How did you make something explode from a _first aid kit?!"_

"If you want to know," Tucker sighed. "I honestly don't know."

**{~}{~}{~}**

**Yep! True story. This random kid in my class actually made something explode from the contents of a first aid kit. XD**

**And if the rumors around my school are true, he spent detention writing a paper on exactly _what_ he did to make it explode. And then Ms. Kaon tried it again, and it worked. **

**Yep, my school is crazy. That's what you get when you put a bunch of science-loving nerds under one building and decide to give them an "Unsupervised" science class (Plus three other science classes). One of them writes this story.**

**Explanation: I go to a science based private school. We have sixteen exams twice a year, and we all love science. Therefore, explosions in the chem lab are bound to happen.  
**

**Grr... That kid got my head in a jar wet. DX**

**Have a great week!**

**-FallingNarwhals**


	4. Ether

Hey guys! I finally got a request to write, thank god. Sorry it took a while, but I've been rather busy...

Anyway, here's the request:

Once in a college chemistry lab, we all started yawning and getting sleepy. Suddenly, the TA shouted, "oh, crap!" and ran over and turned on the fume hoods. We were all working with ether and on our way to passing out!

I've personally never worked with anything involving fume hoods before, or ether, but I tried my best!

Disclaimer: I'm a redhead. Bunch Hartman is not. So therefore, I don't own.

{~} {~} {~}

"Sam, I don't think Ms. Kaon turned on the fume hoods," Danny whispered to Sam as he turned on a Bunsen Burner. He lit it carefully, and the blue flame licked the beaker above it.

"It's probably fine." Danny replied lackadaisically. He was tired from ghost fighting last night. Skulker showed up with new weapons, and that was why Danny was nursing his left leg.

"Alright, is the-" Sam let out an enormous yawn, her hand daintily covering her mouth on instinct, her swirling purple eyes closing.

Danny looked at the class through half lidded eyes, and something nagged at him in his head. Something important...

Ether... No fume hoods... Danny's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"Sam," Danny muttered sleepily, shaking her arm in attempt to keep both of them awake. "I think-"

"OH CRAP!" Ms. Kaon yelped, shaking everyone out of the tired funk. "Everyone cover their noses!"

Sam grabbed Tucker's hat off of his head and shoved the beret in her face, smearing purple lipstick onto the red cloth. She couldn't cover her mouth with her goth wear, it was too small. Tucker didn't seem to mind.

Ms. Kaon ran over the the fume hoods on that back wall and flipped a few switches, her shirt over her face. Dash started to take his shirt off of his nose, but the energetic teacher waved her hand at him.

"Keep it on, Baxter!" Dash quickly shoved the shirt back over his nose.

"Sam, no fume hoods, and we were working with ether." Danny mumbled. "Ether makes us pass out."

Sam smacked her forehead, the beret still covering her nose. It had a considerable about of dandruff in there, and Sam looked absolutely disgusted.

"Here," Danny said through his shirt collar. He took a towel from the sink and handed it to Sam. "Better then Tucker's fluff."

Sam shot him a very thankful look, and changed out the hat for the towel, placing the beret on Tucker's head slightly askew.

"Clear," Ms. Kaon declared, and the class breathed in deeply.

"I told you it was ether," Danny said in a sing-song voice. He looked positively delighted with himself.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right." Sam rolled her eyes.

{~} {~} {~}

Was this good? I hope so!

I'm writing this on a bus full of high school age kids, so I hope it was at lest halfway decent.

Have a great day!

-FallingNarwhals


	5. Missing Moment and Exploding apples

**So DaniFenton7thGradePhantom pointed out to me that Danny was banned for life from all fragile school equipment. I had wrote this in 0.00005 seconds then completely forgot about it. Then Spring Cleaning rolled around, and I found this. Oops!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"Alright Danny, I had a talk with the principal, and convinced her to lift your ban on handling fragile school property." Ms. Kaon told the Halfa excitedly. "But only in my class, unfortunately." She added as an afterthought.

"Really?!" Danny gasped.

"Really!"

"Thank you so much!" Danny reached across the desk and gave the short teacher a tight hug. "You won't regret this!"

"Oh, I won't. Considering you somehow made that apple explode without touching it, I think someone will be getting an A for the semester." Ms. Kaon laughed.

Danny blushed. "Well, hydrothermic acid shouldn't be mixed with salt, then injected into an apple. Apparently it reacts to the acid in the apple itself, and causes it to explode."

Ms. Kaon smiled. "Well, that's all, Danny. You may go."

After watching the teenager rush out of the room, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. "That kid will become a supervillain or a bloody genius..."

Unknown to her, Danny overheard and smiled to himself. "How about a half ghost? That has to account for something..." He mumbled to himself.

**So yeah. This one kid wrote this entire report on making an apple explode, and attempted to do it in class. It didn't work at all, but I thought it could be used in a story like this.**

**See y'all later!**

**(What is this, two chapters in one week? You're welcome!)**

**-FallingNarwhals**


	6. Biology AU

**Hey guys! I'm taking High School Biology this year, so I can't wait to get stared writing weird stories from my science class! (My school system is super weird y'all.)**

**For now, here's a made up one. Very AU. VERY. Nothing like the rest of the story.**

* * *

Danny Fenton wasn't normal. He had ghost hunters for parents, a genius sister, and a obsession with ghosts biology. Ectoplasm sctructure was perhaps his greatest strength. How could something made out of a liquidly gloop form almost solid forms? How could plasma be so stable? How could something so unstable form solid bodies and act as a lifeblood for all ghosts?

He started by doing something close to blood transfers to see if there was something close to "types" of ectoplasm. Similar to types of blood in humans. Injecting red ectoplasm into a green ghost. When nothing would happen he would repeat the process over and over. Nothing happened.

He then realized that ectoplasm was based on power level, not color. Injecting ectoplasm from a strong ghost into a weak ghost would make the weaker ghost stronger. ("Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak ghosts stronger," his friend joked about when he told him. Danny didn't laugh).

But injecting ectoplasm from a weak ghost into a stronger ghost just made the injectee weaker. ("Ha," Danny smiled meekly. "Tucker can't make a Steven Universe joke about this one.")

So he made classes of ectoplasm and presented the research to his parents. They were proud, proud that at least one of their children could follow in their footsteps. They published the research under his name in "Ghosts Monthly," a magazine devoted to the real paranormal ectoplasmic activities around the globe.

But that wasn't quite enough for the young scientist. He begun to dream of something that no ghost hunter has ever even attempted to create.

_A human with ghost powers._

Comparing his blood type to the ectoplasm classes he created himself (Blood type "O," all and all the most powerful of bloods considering how well it can transfer to other humans), he begun to set traps. Traps meant for a ghost with the same ectoplasm type as him.

He found a few. He took samples of ectoplasm from them and injected them into himself.

The changes were few, at first. He occasionally dropped things. Stumbled through stairs. Once he groggily woke up at three in the morning to see mist coming out of his mouth. He took document of them all.

Then he saw something clear: _He was floating._

Not very high. Maybe six inches off the bedroom floor. He fell down after floating there excitedly for a moment or so and very happily wrote them down in his journal.

The next day he could float two feet in the air for five minutes.

The day after that was seven feet.

He kept on practicing, until one day he could _fly._

He swooped between buildings, took nosedives at seventy miles an hour, touched the skies!

He crept back into his room five minutes before his alarm went off for school the next day. (He didn't realize that he just walked through his closed window, or that he had school. You tend to lose track of things when you find out you can fly.)

* * *

**Yep yep yep, there it is.**

**...After three months of inactivity, I hope that this makes up for it!**

**I go back to school on the 24th, wish me luck!**

**-FallingNarwhals**


	7. Yeast Incident

**Chemistry Chappie 7: Yeast Incident**

**Beware my friends.**

* * *

"This experiment is stupid." Danny declared. "We already know what will happen. And it is boring."

"Yeah, but at least we aren't setting stuff on fire." Tucker pointed out, adding another teaspoon of water to the plastic vial, the meniscus just touching the eight milligram mark. "That would be dangerous."

"But I _like_ setting stuff on fire," Danny pouted, slumping on his stool. "And it's better then watching yeast."

"Danny, haven't you _done_ this experiment before? You know it isn't slow, right?" Sam asked, setting her spoon down.

"No. And it's _yeast._ And _sugar._ And a _balloon. _How boring could it get?" He stood up and stopped Tucker from pouring sugar into the yeast and water mixture.

"Dude, it's the other tube."

"Oh, right. Get ready to pull the balloons over them, Danny." Tucker shot a grin to Sam before pouring more sugar then he was supposed to into the flask.

Sam groaned.

Tucker and Danny snapped the balloons over the open mouth of the flask.

It was their first experiment of year. The teachers always did something easy for the first year, and it was always a bore. Last year it was a baking soda volcano. This year it was yeast.

_IS YEAST ALIVE, OR NOT?_ The board, written in all caps, told Danny that the lesson was going to be boring.

You added water to yeast. Then you added sugar to half of the experiments and pushed water balloons over the mouth. Then you waited for the balloons to blow up. _Very_ boring.

But in this case, Tucker finally knew something Danny didn't in science. Surfing the internet instead of doing homework did come in handy sometimes. And Tucker knew that if you added way more sugar then you were supposed to, the balloon will pop and blow chunky globs of wet yeast everywhere.

"Nothing is happening." Danny stated.

"Really? Dude, never would have figured _that_ out," Tucker rolled his eyes. "Just wait a minute. We've only been watching them for thirty seconds."

Danny let out a huff, and pulled out his phone. Temple Run 2 was way more interesting then this.

He didn't notice the balloon grow to the size of his fist. He didn't notice Sam and Valerie stifling laughter. He definitely didn't notice the evil gleam in Tucker's eye.

Until the balloon popped, covering him in wet, stick chunks of wet yeast.

* * *

**This actually happened. It was awful, I had yeast _everywhere_! Yeast in my hair, yeast down my shirt, yeast covering my arms...  
**

**Let this be a lesson. Never, EVER let your friends to an experiment for you. Especially if you don't know what will happen. Especially if they are your best friends. Especially if you had TPed their house over the weekend. And kidnapped their dog. And covered their car windows in sticky notes. And broke into their locker and stuck a mouse in there. And replaced their shampoo with yogurt.**

**Actually, I could go on for a while. Let's just say that the Yeast Incident was some very good revenge.**

**Please review!  
-FallingNarwhals  
**


End file.
